Omega
by kitten2010
Summary: Discontinued for good.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction ever, so please review and let me know if I got it right. It takes place right after "Magic Bullet".**

**WARNING: There are instances of child abuse and m/m relationship (not at the same time). Anyway, if this upsets you don't read it.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the characters, bands, or brands that are owned by other people. Also, certain characters may have been adjusted to suit my needs.**

Stiles sighed in relief when he realized that his dad's squad car wasn't parked in front of the house. After he parked, he lingered in his Jeep to let the current track of his new Avenged Sevenfold CD finish up. It wasn't often that he got to listen to music he actually liked. Scott didn't like metal very much and the good sheriff thought that it led to underage drinking and unprotected sex.

His heart was still racing and had been the moment that Derek handed him that saw-like thing. While most people would probably say the fast and furious guitar solo screaming out of his speakers courtesy of Synyster Gates was only going make things worse, Stiles firmly believed that it was calming him down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was nice to be alone for a little while and not have to be the goofy sidekick, although he had felt kind of left out when Scott and Derek had run off for some secret wolf club business.

Stiles opened the door of his Jeep and yanked the key out of the ignition just as the last few lyrics were hissed out. He saw the messy house and cringed. His mom had never allowed the place to look like that. He figured he wasn't going to sleep that night anyway, so he set to the task of picking up the discarded cans from the living room.

He considered diving into his room when he heard his dad pull into the driveway, but decided against it. The sheriff entered the house without greeting his son or acknowledging the cleaning in progress. Stiles shrugged and continued dropping the cans into the trash bag while his dad cracked open a new can and settled into his arm chair.

The sheriff didn't consider himself an alcoholic because he only drank beer. Stiles didn't care what his dad called himself, but he was sick of picking up cans. When he finished picking up, he left the trash bag by his dad's chair. He didn't say a word about it, hoping that the message was clear.

"Stiles, get back here," his dad slurred.

Stiles rolled his eyes. It appeared while he'd been out trying to keep a mythical creature from dying, his dad had been out keeping the bars in business. He turned around where he stood, but didn't take a step towards his father.

"Son, I said come here," the sheriff insisted.

Stiles approached, wondering what kind of mood his dad was going to be in that night.

"Sit on my lap." The middle aged man slapped his thigh and stared at the teenager.

"Dad, I don't know about that," Stiles said, but they both knew he was going to do as he was told.

"I'm so proud of you for coming home after school and cleaning up the place," the sheriff said, his voice getting a bit louder.

"Uh, thanks," Stiles replied.

The slap came so quickly, Stiles had no time to react. He always seemed to forget that his dad was quick, even while intoxicated. "I know when you lie," the sheriff hissed. "The neighbor stepped out to complain about you playing that fucking music too loud."

"I was studying with Scott," Stiles explained quickly.

"Lying again…"

At that point, Stiles knew there was no point in trying to diffuse the situation. His dad shoved him to the ground and gave him a sharp kick to the ribs. Stiles curled up to protect his face and head, but other than that just let the blows come. He didn't really care. When his dad had finally worn himself out, the kicks and punches stopped. The sheriff went to bed, but not before dumping the bag of cans on top of his son's curled up body.

Stiles waited until he was sure that his dad was asleep or passed out before he got up. He still went to check on his dad, making sure that the sheriff was laying on his side to avoid a Hendrix-like demise. Stiles then shuffled to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He still didn't think that he was going to be able to sleep, but it was still nice to lay in bed.

There was a noise at his window and Stiles barely had time to sit up before Derek had climbed through into his room. Stiles threw his pillow and was annoyed when Derek seemed amused.

"What are you doing in my room?" Stiles demanded.

"I came to check on you."

"Why? We don't even like each other!"

For the first time, Derek seemed uncomfortable. "I thought after tonight's events…"

Stiles collapsed back onto his bed, wincing in pain. "Alright, Derek. You checked on me. You can leave now."

"Are you alright?"

Stiles started to feel strangely like he wanted to cry and he didn't quite understand it. "Yeah, yeah, just go on."

Derek seemed to take that as an invitation to pull Stiles' desk chair over and sit down. "How long has your dad been hitting you?" Derek asked.

"What?" Stiles said weakly. He still had to pretend like he was keeping the family secret.

"I can smell blood and fear and stale alcohol."

Stiles pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and couldn't taste blood, but he knew that when his dad had first slapped him he'd bitten down. "It's none of your business."

"Does Scott know about this?"

Stiles felt his face getting hot. The fact that he'd endured this for so many years without his best friend so much as asking twice about injuries was enough to make tears well up in his eyes. One escaped, sliding down into his short brown hair. "Scott's never asked."

Derek stood and offered a hand to Stiles. Stiles sat up and Derek sat beside him on the bed. Stiles was glad Derek wasn't hugging him or anything. He didn't want that. Surprisingly, the creepy loner was actually doing a very good job of comforting Stiles by just sitting next to him and emanating strength.

"I owe you," Derek said. "I could fix this problem."

Stiles was puzzled for a moment and then he realized what Derek meant. "No! No, my dad is the only family I have. You better not do anything to him."

Derek nodded. "Fair enough. The offer is always available." Derek stood and acted as if he was about to leave.

Stiles wasn't entirely sure who was more surprised when he reached out and grabbed Derek's wrist. "Could you just…just stay for a while?" he asked.

Derek nodded and sat down again. He continued to be excellent company, not forcing Stiles to talk or anything, just remaining steadily by his side as he wiped the tears from his face. Stiles finally spoke. "My dad really does love me."

"I'm sure you believe that," Derek replied.

"He's not like this when he's sober. He was never like this when my mom was alive." Stiles was surprised at himself for being so fast to make excuses for his father.

Derek touched Stiles for the first time, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you want to believe that."

"It's true," Stiles said, shirking Derek's touch and scooting away from him. "What do you know about family anyway?"

Stiles knew it was a low blow as soon as he said it, but Derek held up a hand to prevent him from making a quick apology. "I'll let you get away with that because you're upset, but never say anything like that again."

"I'm sorry," Stiles said anyway.

"You need to sleep," Derek said abruptly after a moment of silence.

"I know. I probably won't though."

"Sleeping will start the healing process."

Stiles shrugged. He doubted squeezing in three hours of sleep was going to help him at all. "Well stay here and talk to me until I fall asleep."

Derek smirked at Stiles' change of heart. "You need your rest though. Especially since we'll be telling Scott about this tomorrow."

Stiles regretted asking Derek to stay. Not only was Derek assuming that Stiles wanted to tell Scott, but he'd used the word 'we' as if they were some sort of unit. "Scott doesn't need to know," Stiles insisted.

"He does need to know. You're his closest friend, his pack. Whatever happens to you will have an effect on him."

"The only one having any effect on him right now is Allison. Have you lectured her yet?"

"You're cranky," Derek observed.

"Yeah, maybe I am. Maybe I'm tired of my best friend ignoring me. Maybe I don't want to be the hilarious sidekick that no one feels the need to include. Maybe I'm tired of my dad. Maybe I'd like to get a sincere thank you for saving your ass today."

Derek stared at Stiles intensely for a moment. "Thank you," he said, without a hint of sarcasm.

This disarmed Stiles, who had expected anything but that. "You're welcome," he muttered.

"You really do need to go to sleep," Derek insisted again.

Stiles decided not to argue and instead shrugged in concession. Derek stood up and waited for Stiles to lay down. Stiles stared down at his clothes for a moment, but decided he didn't care. He would rather sleep in jeans than change in front of Derek. He laid down and wiggled a bit to find his groove in the mattress.

Derek shocked Stiles by leaning over to fluff up his pillows and shocked Stiles even more by laying down beside him on the full sized bed. "Uh…okay…what?" Stiles was, for once, at a loss for a witty comment.

"You asked me to talk to you until you fall asleep," Derek explained.

"Well yeah, but…" Stiles continued to search for sharp words to describe the situation, but his thoughts were interrupted.

Derek kissed Stiles softly on the neck. Stiles turned his head to look at Derek and their lips brushed lightly. Stiles surprised himself by lingering a little before attempting to scramble away.

"Not cool," he declared. "Not cool at all, man!"

Derek didn't make any move to leave and instead reached out and pulled Stiles close to him. "I've been alone for a long time, Stiles. Today, you took care of me. That made me feel things I haven't in a while."

"Well…great, but let's think about this for a minute."

"Stiles, you're a great friend. We both know Scott wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

"OK…so what was that like a kiss of gratitude? Because people don't really do that anymore. Thank you notes are just as thoughtful."

Derek ignored Stiles' attempts at humor. "In a wolf pack, the omega is the lowest ranking member. Omegas exist to help relieve pack tension, be it as punching bags or as jesters."

"Great, so you're saying I'm bottom of the wolfy totem pole. I kinda already guessed that one, Hale."

Derek looked into Stiles' eyes for a moment before speaking. "When I met you, I thought you were an omega. You aren't, Stiles. You need to stop acting like one. I don't mean stop being humorous. You need to stop letting your father push you around and stop letting Scott blow you off all the time. After today I don't see you as an omega. I see you as a potential mate. You would be excellent for Scott, but he's letting Allison distract him. He doesn't realize what he has. I'm not that foolish, Stiles. Wolves were never meant to be solitary creatures. I want you as my mate."

Stiles started searching for the right rejection, but as his mind raced, he noticed the heat radiating from Derek. It was soothing, addicting. He wouldn't mind getting closer to that heat. "Hey, stop that wolf-magic or whatever you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything, Stiles."

Stiles allowed himself to melt into Derek's arms. The older man smelled like sandalwood and morning rain. After a while, Stiles let Derek kiss him again. It wasn't bad, and was hardly weird at all. Stiles even started to kiss back, and that's when the attraction struck at its fullest. Stiles started feeling something that he hadn't exactly felt with another person present. He writhed a little, hoping that Derek wouldn't feel the hardness between his legs. He wasn't sure why he was so shy.

Derek was as cool and in control as ever. He straddled Stiles' hips and peeled the boy's shirt off. He swooped down, kissing Stiles on the neck, his rough stubble scratching in a positively erotic way. "You smell right," Derek declared.

The place where Derek had kissed him sent tingling bolts traveling up and down Stiles' body from his toes to the top of his head. He trembled as Derek's hand traveled over his chest. "Okay…okay well there that is," Stiles said breathily as his body jerked in response to Derek's hand brushing his nipples.

Derek smiled and it occurred to Stiles he'd never seen that before. Derek kissed Stiles' forehead. "You come apart so easily for me. It shows that you're mine and only mine."

"Hey, I'm not a complete and total super virgin," Stiles snapped. It was a lie, but one he felt he needed to tell considering he didn't have much dignity to hold on to. Especially when he gasped as Derek removed his shirt. Stiles held on to his composure enough not to reach out and caress every well formed muscle right away. Derek removed that barrier by taking Stiles by the wrists and placing his hand over the place where his heart was pounding.

Stiles stared at what his hands were doing, occasionally looking into the cerulean eyes watching him. Derek started to move his hips the slightest bit and Stiles didn't even care anymore that the hardness in Derek's jeans was stimulating the erection straining beneath his own jeans.

Derek sped up the gyration of his hips as he kissed Stiles roughly and possessively. Stiles reciprocated the grinding and they easily fell into rhythm, creating wonderful friction. Stiles gasped for air and Derek started to nibble and kiss his neck.

"Wait a minute," Stiles yelped, but it was too late. His body shuddered and jerked, his hips continuing to grind against Derek's. With a soft, ragged cry, Stiles came in his pants.

After the pleasure faded, embarrassment came. So much for proving he wasn't Super Virgin. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Derek seemed amused, but not in a mocking way, as he freed Stiles' body and settled back into the spot he had been laying in before things got all hot and heavy.

Stiles cleared his throat again. "Ahem, well, I think I should probably change clothes before I go to bed. And…uh…yeah, shower. So…"

Derek didn't say anything, just watched as Stiles retrieved a pair of clean boxers and flannel pajama bottoms. Stiles took what was probably the fastest shower since he'd hit puberty, considering part of his shower ritual was already taken care of. He brushed his teeth and got dressed, returning to his room fully expecting that Derek would be gone.

The dark haired loner was still laying in Stiles' bed. Stiles stared at him as he climbed into the bed. Derek didn't say anything and Stiles didn't feel like talking for once. He wondered if Derek intended to stay the entire night. Though he normally started out the night laying on his back, Stiles knew that he would eventually shift to laying on his side before falling asleep. The only problem was if he slept on his side, his ass would be right on Derek's crotch.

Eventually, a wave of tiredness crashed over Stiles and he realized he only had a few precious hours left to sleep. He put his pride aside and turned onto his side. Derek's arm wrapped around Stiles' stomach and firmly held him against Derek's warm, muscular torso.

"Good night, Stiles," Derek said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to froggycomics for giving me the idea for this chapter. And thanks for all the reviews, I honestly didn't expect to have to write a second chapter :D**

Derek opened his eyes the moment he heard the sheriff start to move about. He had always been a very vigilant sleeper, woken up by the slightest noises and unlikely to move around very much. It made sharing a bed with Stiles very difficult. The teenager was oblivious to the world in his sleep, not even realizing when Derek had to run some errands. Stiles had flopped around and mumbled unintelligibly all through the night before finally settling on one spot upon Derek's return. The boy had rested his head on Derek's collarbone, his body draped over Derek's, as he slept like a rock.

The sheriff left without checking on his son. This made Derek slightly angry, though he was glad they hadn't been discovered. Derek looked at the bruises littering Stiles' slender body. He wondered how Scott would react.

Stiles groaned and pressed against Derek even harder. "Mom," he whimpered.

Derek gently rubbed Stiles' back until the tension faded from the boy's muscles. Derek mused about how lonely Stiles must be. Must have been. Past tense. He wouldn't be lonely again.

Still, that past tense would always be a part of Stiles. Derek knew that from experience. Finding out his sister was dead was probably the worst moment of his life. He was alone. He had no one, except for an invalid. Derek was beginning to think that Stiles could relate more than even the boy himself knew. Alone. No mother, an abusive father, a rather self absorbed best friend.

Stiles needed someone. Derek needed someone. But the things Derek felt growing were more than just convenient. Derek needed a true mate and he had found one in Stiles. He hadn't claimed his mate yet, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would.

Derek knew that there was going to be danger in the immediate future. His quick run to get supplies for cooking breakfast had been more eventful than he expected.

Almost as soon as the alarm clock began to chirp, Derek silenced it. Stiles was still sleeping soundly, none the wiser. Derek didn't want to give up his soon to be mate just yet. He hadn't finished looking. Stiles was so different when he slept. No longer talking and acting hyper to cover his pain, he looked vulnerable and young. Derek ran his thumb over the teenager's short brown hair and smiled to himself when the sleeping boy responded to his touch, though remaining asleep.

Derek had nearly forgotten what it was like to be so close to a person. The way the boy reacted to every little touch was very enticing. He couldn't believe he'd been so wrong about Stiles when they first met.

The hours passed by in what felt like minutes and soon Stiles stirred and awoke. He seemed to struggle to open one eye, but once he had he leapt out of the bed. "Derek? What?" Stiles rushed around his room in a panic. "It's ten in the morning! What did you do to my alarm clock?"

"I turned it off," Derek said plainly.

"Well, damn it!" Stiles said, grabbing his phone off the desk. "Well, good to know Scott wasn't worried at all." Stiles threw his phone back and rummaged through his closet for a shirt. "I missed English, did you know that? You don't mess with a man's alarm clock!"

Derek stood and wrapped his arms around Stiles, who immediately lost all his angry momentum. Derek inhaled his clean scent and kissed him gently on the forehead. "You needed to get more sleep. I want you to stay here and let me make you breakfast."

Stiles didn't take much convincing. He shrugged in acceptance and held on to Derek for a moment before letting go and grabbing his phone. "I guess…maybe I should just let Scott know I'm alright…"

Derek looked at him sympathetically. Scott's seeming indifference to his best friend was quickly becoming one of the things Derek knew the teen wolf would need to work on. For all Scott knew, Stiles had been killed by the Alpha and yet the bumbling newly turned werewolf probably hadn't even thought of it. Derek put a hand on Stiles' wrist to stop his rapid texting. "Let him wonder," Derek suggested.

Stiles smiled and took Derek's hand. "I hope you can cook. Otherwise I might get angry. You won't like me when I'm angry."

Derek led his future mate to the kitchen, missing the Incredible Hulk reference but loving the smile and sparkling brown eyes of the boy who said it.

Stiles popped an Adderall while Derek began to cook. "Are you my boyfriend?" Stiles asked abruptly.

"If you want me to be." Derek smiled at Stiles' reaction.

"Yes!" the teenager nearly shouted before converting his excited victory stance to a casual head scratch. "Yeah, that'd be cool…I guess."

Derek put down the cooking supplies and pulled Stiles close. "You don't have to pretend to be anything other than what you are. Not with me. I find myself insanely attracted to every little thing you do. The way you smell. The way you talk and laugh. And especially the way you react to me." Derek kissed Stiles' neck and felt the boy shudder as he pressed against Derek.

Derek moved slowly away and finished making the pancakes and sausage, leaving Stiles looking very frustrated and aroused. Stiles ate his food very quickly, his excitement growing. The teenager could barely sit still in his seat. He fidgeted while staring expectantly at Derek from across the table.

"I have a free hour right now," Stiles said, his intentions very clear.

"Let me clean up first," Derek said. "I'll be there in a second."

Stiles nearly flew from the room. Derek laughed to himself as he quickly washed the dishes and then walked to Stiles room. He could feel the boy's heart rate rising as he anticipated Derek's approach.

Derek leaned in the door frame and looked at the teenager on the bed. His cheeks were flushed pink and his brown eyes bright with excitement and desire. His full lips were set in a smile that was innocent and playful, and yet still sexy as hell.

Derek joined Stiles on the bed, kissing whatever skin was exposed as he enveloped Stiles in his arms. Stiles panted in anticipation. His heart hammered and his pupils dilated. Derek imagined that he'd never cease to be amazed by that reaction. He drew a deep breath, memorizing the smell of Stiles.

"I can't believe I don't find the fact that you're sniffing me the least bit weird," Stiles remarked breathlessly.

Derek nipped playfully at Stiles' neck. Stiles arched his back and his mouth formed a perfect O. Derek snickered a bit as he gently licked the pink mark he'd left and watched it fade.

"You know, its real easy to act all cool when you're up there," Stiles said.

"Oh yeah?" Derek challenged him with a smile.

Stiles playfully wrestled his way on top of Derek. The werewolf submitted willingly, eager to see what Stiles had in mind. The boy paused. "You know I…I didn't expect you to let me do this so I have no plan whatsoever."

"Apparently coolness has nothing to do with position."

Stiles made a dramatic show of acting offended but then he smiled wickedly. "I'll show you."

Derek held his hands up in surrender and watched Stiles expectantly. The boy kissed Derek on the lips softly and quickly, leaving Derek longing for more. Stiles ran his hands down Derek's stomach, playing with the waistband of his jeans. Derek had to work to keep himself together. Inside he was going crazy from the overwhelming amount of desires flooding his mind. He wanted to make Stiles his permanently, but decided that there was time for that later. He didn't want to rush things.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed him as he gently reclaimed his dominant position. Derek set to making Stiles writhe and moan with pleasure with gentle hands and a possessive mouth.

Derek ripped the clothes that stood between him and warm, soft skin. Stiles was making the bed shake as he gyrated against Derek and clutched the bed sheets in his hands. Derek smiled and a soft growl of satisfaction escaped. He could feel himself changing and was afraid at first that he would lose control. But then he realized that his inner wolf only wanted to be closer to its mate.

The boy had not noticed Derek's change. Stiles had his eyes shut tight as he bit at his bottom lip. Derek ran clawed hands over Stiles' bare stomach and then kissed where his hands had been.

"Oh, God…" Stiles whispered blissfully.

Derek wrapped his mouth around Stiles' member without any hesitation. Stiles cried out and clutched the mattress so hard that his knuckles turned white. Derek felt deep satisfaction as his future mate's essence overwhelmed his senses. Stiles released his grip with a satisfied moan and lay completely still, panting from the excitement. The wolf was satisfied and Derek was once again in human form.

"That's…wow," Stiles said.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and laid close. He wanted to get that clean, ocean breeze smell all over him. He pressed his nose to Stiles' neck and inhaled. "I love you," Derek whispered.

Stiles' heart raced as he replied, "I love you too."

They stayed that way, holding each other closely until mid-afternoon. Derek could hear Scott's angry footsteps as he approached.

"Stiles, better get some clothes on," Derek said. "Scott is on his way."

Stiles looked terrified and yet determined. He picked up his shredded clothing and shot Derek a look as he tossed the scraps into his closet. Derek remained on the bed and watched Stiles dress quickly.

Derek held Stiles' hand as they went to meet Scott at the front door, but kept his distance as Stiles unlocked the deadbolt and let his friend inside.

"Where the heck were you?" Scott demanded as soon as Stiles opened the door. "Why is Derek here?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, for once at a loss for words.

Derek glanced at the distressed boy and then spoke. "Scott, there's something you need to know about Stiles."

"Like what? Like that he totally ditched me today?" Scott snapped.

Derek clenched his fist tightly, his fingernails digging into his palm giving him ground to fight the change. "You have so much to learn about friendship, Scott."

"Back off, Derek," Scott replied.

"Hey, guys, I'm right here. No need to fight over me like I'm the last chewy bone." Stiles glanced at both werewolves and then suggested they sit down in the living room.

Derek sat close next to Stiles on the couch and watched him. Stiles' heart rate reflected the stress that the situation was causing him.

"Scott, I…well…you see…" Stiles stumbled for words and then looked at Derek. "I can't say it."

Both teenagers looked at Derek. He put a reassuring hand on Stiles' knee and gave Scott an intense, studying glare as he said, "Your best friend's father has been abusing him."

"What?" Scott squeaked, his eyes growing wide. He stared at Stiles, who had suddenly discovered a very interesting spot on the floor that required his total focus. "Stiles…"

Derek put his arm around Stiles' shoulder as the first tears started to roll down his cheek. Scott was puzzled by the show of affection, but worry for his best friend seemed to outweigh everything else, including the chirping of his cell phone.

Stiles finally was able to speak. "It's been like this since my mom passed. He just gets so angry when he's drunk and I…"

"Stiles, why didn't you ever tell me?" Scott asked.

"I don't know…I didn't feel like I could at first. And then it just never seemed to be the right time, especially after you met Allison."

Scott sighed. "I've been a crappy friend."

"Yes, you have," Derek agreed.

Stiles smiled and leaned against Derek. "Be nice."

"Wait…you two are friends now?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Stiles said.

Scott looked puzzled for a while and then it dawned on him. "So you didn't tell me you were gay either?"

Stiles shrugged. "I've only been gay for about twelve hours or so."

Scott looked to Derek for an explanation. "What did you do?"

"Nothing he didn't enjoy," Derek remarked. Stiles stifled a giggle, but Scott wasn't in the mood for humor.

"It's like I hardly know my best friend."

"That's not my fault," Derek said harshly. "You need to pay better attention, Scott. Your gift puts you in a position of responsibility and so far Stiles has been the one searching for answers while you just stumble around chasing after a girl."

"Harsh," Stiles muttered.

"I'm not wrong," Derek said. "I could have been nicer about it, I'll admit. But, Scott, its time to step up. If you're going to stand against the enemies that will come you need to start accepting your responsibility."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"No one ever asks for everything they get, Scott! Do you think I asked for that house fire? Or that Stiles asked for an abusive father? You need to grow up and stop acting like you're the only one that's ever been in a tough situation. There are going to be a lot of things in your life that you don't like. That would be true even if you weren't a werewolf."

Stiles put a hand on Derek's arm to end the rant, but Scott still looked about ready to change as his eyes flashed golden. "Calm down, Scott," Stiles said.

"You didn't disagree with him…" Scott growled and began to shift.

"Picture Allison naked!" Stiles blurted as Derek lunged between him and his angry best friend.

Scott calmed down and looked sheepishly at the floor. "I'm sorry, Stiles…"

"Hey, it's fine," Stiles said. "Derek, you don't have to act like you're gonna take a bullet for me. Scott's got it under control now."

Derek returned to his place on the couch, but still kept a protective arm around his future mate. Nothing would ever be allowed to hurt Stiles.

Stiles could still sense the tension. "Look, Scott, why don't you go study with Allison? I know she texted you just now. Derek, you can go be mysterious if you need to or stay here…please stay here…" Stiles tried to hide his last three words with a cough. "Ahem. Anyway, I'll just stay here and try to figure something brilliant out."

Scott looked at his phone and seemed conflicted. "Stiles, you come over if anything happens. I swear I won't attack you with a baseball bat."

"I will, Scott. Run along and have fun."

Scott picked up his bag and left, trying not to seem like he was in too much of a hurry.

Stiles kissed the stubble on Derek's chin. "You didn't have to be such a hard ass."

"Well, someone needed to. Besides, I want to make sure that my mate is treated right."

"Your mate?"

"You aren't my mate officially yet, but I don't want anyone else."

"How is it made official? Do you like turn me into a werewolf or what?"

"It's made official when I claim you as mine."

"Uh…I've seen how canine's mark territory…"

Derek closed his eyes and tried not to laugh. "No, Stiles. That's not how it goes. The next time there's a full moon you and I would have to make love and then I would send out a howl to declare our relationship."

Stiles smiled at the thought. "I think I could live with that. When is the next full moon?"

**A/N Readers, should I do an angst filled chapter where Stiles thinks Derek is dead or should I skip to the sweet sweet lovin'? Review to vote. Or don't vote and review anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dearest DarkPulse268, **

**Don't panic, but I think I love your mind.**

**This one's for you. I hope you enjoy.**

**I hope everyone else enjoys as well and don't be mad if you didn't get to vote. I'm willing to bet you won't mind. The rating has been changed to M because…well, you'll see.**

Stiles laid curled on his bed. He was too shocked to cry. Thoughts floated through his head. He nuzzled against the place in the mattress where Derek had once laid, wishing he could smell him one more time. Stiles had always made jokes about Derek sniffing him, but the truth was Stiles found Derek's scent every bit as intoxicating.

With Scott torn up about Allison, Stiles had no one to turn to. He laid in his bed. He'd never felt so alone. For the first time in years, his throat tightened with the threat of a panic attack. As much as he wanted to just lay there and try to die, he knew that Derek would want him to stick around and help Scott stop the Alpha. Stiles wanted to stop the Alpha. He would find a way.

Stiles got out of his bed, feeling utterly drained. He grabbed his laptop and searched for the right music. Stiles wasn't crying. He didn't think his body could have handled the intensity of it. Instead, he was in a daze. He only caught snips of lyrics as they washed over him.

"_All because of you,I believe in angels_

_Not the kind with wings,_

_No, not the kind with halos__,_

_The kind that bring you home…"_

Stiles could remember the look in Derek's eyes, the laughter there, as they had rolled around on the bed. That was home.

"_Say you wanna stay you want me too_

_Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me_

_I wanna know I belong to you…"_

Mate. Stiles could picture Derek's face as he explained the concept, the ritual. He'd said 'make love' and the idea had never seemed more real to Stiles before. The idea that he could let someone inside of him entirely.

"_The light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_

_When I had so much to say but you're so far away…"_

He's gone. Stiles still couldn't comprehend the fact, as if his mind was protecting itself. Derek was gone. They'd never be together again. Never would be officially mates.

"Turn that shit down!" the sheriff shouted.

Stiles couldn't bring himself to stop the music though. It was all he had to hold on to. It was there that the feelings he couldn't possibly express came out. He needed it.

The door crashed open, the laptop flew against a wall, but still the music played. That was all Stiles needed to focus on to ignore the pain as the blows rained down on him. He didn't feel it though. He was numb. He grunted as his desk chair crashed onto his ribs, but otherwise made no sounds at all. He could feel the dark approaching.

"_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late…"_

Stiles could feel the warmth again, the warmth that only Derek brought. His broken, bleeding body clung to that warmth instinctually, despite the pain. "Derek," he whispered, but he could barely get it out.

"Don't let go, Stiles. I'm here. Just hold on to me, I'm taking you home."

"Am I dying?" Stiles asked weakly as he felt Derek's arms wrap around him.

They were outside now, light but persistent rain quickly soaked them both. "You're not dying," Derek said.

Stiles coughed and a bit of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "I want to. I want to go with you…"

"Then stay with me. Hang on for me."

Derek's face was all that Stiles could focus on. Stiles realized that they were now inside Derek's burnt shell of a home and yet occasional drops of warm moisture still hit his cheeks. Derek was crying.

Stiles didn't really feel much of a progression of time. He woke up, he fell asleep. It was night, it was day. Derek was holding him, Derek was feeding him.

Finally the fog lifted and he sat up on his own. There was a dull ache in his side. Derek saw that Stiles was awake and rushed to his side.

"Here, drink some water," Derek said, handing him the plastic bottle.

Stiles drank slowly. "I thought you were…"

"I thought you were too," Derek replied. "I thought I was losing you."

Stiles leaned against Derek. "Kiss me?" he asked.

Derek obliged. Perhaps it was the memory of a moment when both thought this would never happen again, but Stiles felt that kiss deep down. His body shivered with an unfamiliar sort of need that grew to be all consuming. He wanted to be claimed.

"Derek…how long was I out?" Stiles asked.

"A few weeks," Derek replied, gently running his hand through Stiles' hair before kissing his temple.

Stiles did the calculation in his head. "It's the full moon."

Derek smiled, but looked concerned. "Stiles, you need to regain your strength before anything like that happens."

"Claim me, Derek Hale," Stiles said. Strength came with the words and he was able to press his lips to Derek's.

Derek offered no further argument and kissed Stiles back. The heat between them grew as Derek gently laid Stiles down. Light from a blue moon streamed in from the damaged roof and made Derek look like a deadly angel.

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek's shoulders and managed to wrap one leg around Derek's thigh. He could feel the same amount of need coming from Derek as the werewolf's eyes flashed brilliant cerulean. Once again, Stiles found that his clothes were being ripped away. Derek kissed Stiles' stomach and the boy cried out from the pleasure.

Derek quickly ripped his own shirt away and returned to kissing every bit of Stiles on his way down to pale, quivering thighs. Derek caressed Stiles' face and Stiles captured one of Derek's fingers in his mouth. Derek withdrew the moist digit and soon Stiles felt it pressing against his opening. He gasped at how good it felt.

Derek ripped away the denim of his jeans and held Stiles close. They both gasped at the feeling of skin on skin. It was like warm electricity. Derek kissed Stiles again and they shared a look.

Stiles panted and whimpered as he felt Derek entering him. It was an odd combination of pleasure and pain. Soon the pain faded and there was nothing but pleasure as Stiles realized that there was nothing to compare to love making. "Derek," Stiles cried out.

"Mine," Derek growled.

Stiles bit his bottom lip and watched as Derek changed before his eyes. He felt a flood of warmth inside and gasped as he found release as well. Derek threw his head back and let out a rough howl that filled the silence around them.

**Songs, in order of appearance:**

"**The Good Left Undone" Rise Against**

"**Say You'll Haunt Me" Stone Sour**

"**So Far Away" Avenged Sevenfold**

"**Never Too Late" Three Days Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

Scott felt awkward carrying a plastic bag full of Stiles' favorite things to the ruins of the Hale house. He felt guilty in a sense. He couldn't help but think that if he had just noticed what was going on earlier, maybe Stiles would have been safe. In hindsight, it was obvious. The bruises Stiles claimed were from lacrosse practice, even though he never left the bench, and how he always wanted to stay as long as he could away from home.

Scott pushed the front door open with his foot and went up the creaking stairs. Stiles was laying on a brand new mattress that rested on a charred frame. He wore Derek's clothes, it was obvious because of how loose they were and how they made him smell just a bit off. Stiles was asleep, but Derek was awake beside him in the bed with a protective arm over his shoulders as Scott's best friend rested his head on the broad chest of his would-be mentor.

Derek stared at Scott in that way he always did, disapproval tinged with dislike. Scott lingered in the doorway. The sight of Stiles and Derek together just seemed bizarre to him.

"I brought some gifts for Stiles…"

"Where have you been, Scott?" Derek demanded.

"It's been hard for me to find time to get here. Everyone thinks Stiles ran away, so I'm being watched by frickin' everyone." The school counselor called Scott to her office everyday, eagerly hinting that it would be quite alright for Scott to cry. His mom was working shorter hours, making more of an effort to be around whenever Scott was home. Even Allison had offered her condolences, but that just made it worse because Scott knew that Stiles was just fine and had Derek, no matter how weird their relationship was. Scott was starting to feel abandoned.

Derek tried to move without disturbing Stiles, but the sleeping teenager grumbled, "My pillow doesn't move…"

"Scott's here," Derek said, softly touching Stiles on the cheek.

Scott shifted uncomfortably. Derek almost didn't seem like himself when he was being so tender with Stiles.

Stiles got up quickly and smiled at Scott. "Hey, man. Good to see you."

Scott gestured to the bag. "I brought you some stuff to make you more comfortable since I don't know how long you're gonna stay here." Scott dropped the bag on the bed and Stiles eagerly dumped it out on his lap, tearing into the theater box of Nerds candy like a little kid on Christmas. Scott was a little irked that his hint had been ignored, so he tried a more direct approach. "Everyone thinks you ran away. How long are you going to stay here?"

Stiles stopped shoveling the candy down. "I don't know, Scott. I like staying here."

"You can't just stay here forever though. What about school?"

Derek put his arm around Stiles and glared at Scott. "Stiles will return when he feels ready."

"I don't think he should stay here, Derek."

"He stays with me."

"Derek, this place is a wreck and it's supposed to rain tonight."

"I'm right here, guys," Stiles muttered.

Derek growled and held Stiles closer. "He stays with me."

Scott expected Stiles to make some wise ass remark but instead he was making doe eyes at Derek. "Fine, I guess I'll leave you two to fuck or whatever."

Derek's eyes flashed, but Stiles intervened. "Scott, wait."

"What do you want?" Scott snapped.

"How's my dad?" Stiles asked softly.

"He just checked into rehab. He wanted to go sooner but _someone_ broke both his ankles."

Stiles jerked away from Derek. "What?"

Derek glared at Scott. "I was protecting my mate and I won't be vilified for that, Scott. I suggest you leave. You had better start preparing now for the next full moon because I won't be helping you this time."

Scott nearly ran from the house, not wanting to be close to Stiles when the change came. He didn't know if he could keep himself under control with the bruises on Stiles' body making him smell like prey and it was best for him to get far away.

Derek's rage faded the moment he saw the hurt and confused look on his mate's face.

"You hurt my dad?" Stiles squeaked.

Derek felt a bit ashamed. Not that he'd attacked the sheriff, but that he hadn't thought about how it would make Stiles feel. "I did."

"When?"

Derek took a deep breath. "On the night we first became mates, while you were asleep, I sensed that Scott was about to do something reckless. I had to go and stop him, you understand that." Stiles nodded. Derek sighed. "I suppose I'm a hypocrite for scolding Scott but…when I was coming back I found your father in his squad car. He was heavily intoxicated and he was looking for you…"

"He misses me…"

"That's possible, but at the time I didn't consider it. My instincts and my love for you demand that I protect you. That, paired with the full moon…I lost control temporarily. I wanted to stop him from ever hurting you again…"

Stiles leaned on Derek's chest once again and Derek held him tightly, relieved that Stiles had somewhat forgiven him. The way that Stiles moved away from his touch during their brief argument had made Derek feel cold and desperate.

After a period of silence, Stiles spoke. "Derek, I do plan on seeing my dad again eventually. He's the only family I have. I know all you'll see is the man who hurt me but I still remember a time when he would come home from a shift and lift me up and hug me and then kiss my mom. We would have dinner and then I'd get cleaned up and my parents would sit on the couch and talk. Then I put on my pajamas with the little sheriff badge decal and my dad would put me on his shoulders and run around every room in the house so we could make sure the house was safe for my mom and I before he had to go back to work. He would put me in bed and kiss me good night…I need to believe that man is still there somewhere."

Derek was silent at the revelation of the memory. He had similar memories of before the fire, ones that he'd never shared with anyone before. Though it was his mate, he still felt exposed when he began to speak. "When I was growing up, Laura and I built this little fort out in the woods. We called it the 'secret place' and we would go there and play all kinds of childish games. She loved to play house the most, but I never wanted to. She would always some how get her way though. Once we were playing and she decided I wasn't a very good 'dad' so I had to be the dog. I started chewing on her baby dolls leg and she got so pissed that she changed the game to restaurant. She made a mud pie and put these berries she found on it and made me eat it. I pretended to get sick to get back at her. My mother was so angry and my father pretended he was too, but I'm sure he thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen."

"I bet you were cute," Stiles said.

"I was, but don't tell anyone. I can't have word getting out, it would ruin my image."

Stiles smiled. "I knew the badass thing was just for show."

Derek growled and playfully nipped Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles laughed and corrected himself. "Partially for show, I mean. Your secret's safe with me."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this short little update. I felt like it was a little too warm and tingly for them to start having relations, but there may or may not be some in the next update. Review please. You never know when one of your comments might inspire something :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ***_**prepare for a shameless plug**_*** If you really love me, you'll check out my other fic, Family Drama (and review it because those things are like crack to me).**

**And now for some good ol' smut to make up for that self promotion.**

Stiles laid his head on Derek's chest and watched the sky through the fire damaged roof as the storm clouds rolled in. Suddenly, Stiles sat upright and said, "I want to go for a walk."

"You need to rest some more until you're healed."

"I am healed though. Nothing hurts. I'm getting bored, Derek."

"I could entertain you," Derek said suggestively.

Stiles laughed and gave Derek a quick kiss on the cheek. "I bet you could, but I want to go outside."

"It's going to rain."

"So?"

Derek sighed and gave in to Stiles' demand. He took his mate's hand and they stepped out into the forest. Stiles took a deep breath through his nose. "I love this smell," he said. "It smells like you almost."

Leaves crunched underfoot and Derek put his arm around his mate. "Nothing in the world smells as good as you."

"What do I smell like that's so great to you?"

"I don't know the words to do it justice, Stiles."

"Try."

"You just want to be flattered," Derek said, stopping their walk to nibble and lick at Stiles' jaw.

"Well, flattery gets you far."

Derek inhaled and blew hot air on Stiles' collarbone before kissing him there. "You have a very…untainted smell. Very clean and crisp and refreshing, like the ocean breeze."

"So I smell like a candle?"

Derek chuckled. "No, not like a candle. You smell like home. Like comfort. Like a day spent rolling around in white satin sheets with your mate. You smell amazing and it's just one of the things I love about you."

Stiles blushed. "That's some good flattery, Derek Hale."

"One of my many talents," Derek whispered as he pressed Stiles against the trunk of a tree and kissed his neck.

Stiles was beyond words as he started to press his body against Derek's. He let out a soft 'unh' sound as Derek's hand snaked up his shirt, sending waves of pleasure roiling from his stomach straight down between his legs. His spine curled, trying to get his hips closer to Derek's hand as he started to shake the slightest bit.

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' with nearly bruising force and started to make rocking circles with his hips against Stiles' warm body. He took the collar of Stiles' borrowed shirt and ripped it away, enjoying the sound of it, the feeling of rightness as he exposed his mate's body. He licked the teenager's chest as the first rain started to fall.

Stiles found the whole experience exhilarating. Something about being out in the woods with Derek kissing him all over his body while thunder rolled over the horizon felt right on a primitive level. They were mates, it was natural. The rain drops hitting his skin felt wonderful and Derek's tongue on his stomach was pure heaven. He looked up to the sky at the lightening as Derek did his cloth ripping routine on Stiles' pants.

Stiles' cry of pleasure was lost in the roll of thunder as Derek's teeth grazed his thighs. He tangled his hand in Derek's dark hair, guiding him closer to where he wanted him. Derek grinned at Stiles' obvious desire and granted his mate's wishes after he had his fun with teasing.

Stiles grabbed at Derek's shirt, wishing that he was strong enough to just rip it away like Derek always did. Derek smiled up at him and stood slowly, removing his shirt and drawing Stiles close to his well muscled chest. Stiles smiled and urged Derek to switch places with him

Derek leaned against the tree watching Stiles work his way down to the growing bulge straining behind wet denim. Stiles slowly undid the zipper, wanting to recreate for Derek the amazing sensations he'd just experienced, but he was a little unsure and of course totally unaware that the way he looked up at Derek was sexier than anything else. Stiles gave his best effort and Derek couldn't have enjoyed it more. He ran his fingers through Stiles' short, brown hair and encouraged him slightly.

Derek lifted Stiles' chin and said, "I love you."

Stiles rose and replied, "I love you too."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, reveling in the feeling of wet skin on skin and breathing in the smell of his true home. He lifted Stiles up and the two became one. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips and tried to urge him on faster. Derek kept it slow and kissed his mate possessively, loving the moment that was all theirs.

Stiles let out soft moans of pleasure that added to the music of the storm around them, increasing perfectly in time as the storm reached its highest fervor. Stiles let out a ragged cry and the smell of his essence drove Derek into animalistic pleasure. Derek marked Stiles as his for the second time.

The thunder and lightening died out, the rain slowed, as the mates embraced, taking in every smell, every sensation and sight.

Derek gently set Stiles' feet back on the ground and kissed him as they separated. Stiles leaned into Derek's embrace, loving how perfectly he fit there.

"Derek," Stiles said.

"Yes?"

"I hope you realize that since you decided to rip my clothes, you get to be the one who has to walk back home naked."

Derek ignored the joke and drew Stiles into a tight embrace. "You called that place home?"

"Home is with you," Stiles said.


End file.
